Alison DiLaurentis
by Wicked'456
Summary: THIS WHOLE ONESHOT IS A MAJOR SPOILER. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE LAST BOOK IN THE PRETTY LITTLE LIARS SERIES. I DO NOT OWN.


Alison DiLaurentis sometimes wondered why she had to have a twin sister in the first place.

She thought her parents would get the hint that Courtney was a little not right in the head when she tried to drown Alison saying, "I'm Alison."

She thought her parents would get the hint Courtney was a little over jealous when she stole Alison's identity that day in fourth grade. The only reason her parents found out was because the principal called and demanded to know why Alison came in wearing Courtney's clothes and lunchbox.

She thought her parents would get the hint that Alison's life was a living hell with Courtney there, and they did.

So they sent Courtney to some medical ward. All was well for the next years that followed. Then they decided she should come and visit, that she was grown up and wouldn't pretend to be her sister anymore.

But they were wrong, and that griping wacko was back for more.

Alison tried to tell them it was a bad idea—the only person who believed her was Jason, but only for a short while. Then he didn't really care who Alison was and who Courtney was.

"Hi, Courtney", Courtney DiLaurentis said when she met with Alison in the hallway on the way to _their _room. The first night, Alison was scared to death that she was going to be murdered.

Alison's hands balled into tiny fists. "Hello, Courtney."

"Having identity problems, are we?" Courtney slid one hand on the banister and leaned against it.

"Shuttup. You know who's who."

"I'm just messing with you! Oh, and cute diary. Who's Ian?"

"You read my diary? You may be visiting this house and sharing the same room as me, but you're nuts if you think you can read my diary and come out of it unscathed. Your life is officially over."

"No, _your _life is officially over. I've been waiting for a chance like this for years, ever since everyone liked _you _better. Suddenly, it was _Alison DiLaurentis Day. _The most popular girl in Rosewood. No one wanted anything to do with the crazy sister", Courtney spat. Her blue eyes narrowed out of anger.

"Flattery will get you nowhere", Alison said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. "And what do you mean, _my _life is over? Newsflash, people will glory me in my death, the same as in life." Her palms started to sweat, but she didn't know why. Alison tried to calm herself, flipping her blonde waves over her shoulder.

"I'm Alison", Courtney said.

"Don't."

"_Don't."_

"Stop it!"

"_Stop it!" _Courtney mimicked.

"Ugh!"

"_Ugh!"_

"Enough!" Jason appeared at the steps. He knocked over the vase on the small table in the corner of the hall, and stormed back down the stairs.

"Courtney! Time to go back!" their mother shouted.

Courtney looked out the back window and raced down the steps in a flash.

_Good girl, _Alison thought smugly. _Go back to the crazy bin where you belong. _

"Courtney, come _on!" _

Alison's brow furrowed. Courtney _did _go downstairs to meet her mom. She adjusted her blue tank top nervously. Right? Yes, she assured herself. Courtney definitely went downstairs. But the back door slammed. Her dad was home? He wasn't coming to bring her back.

And why was Courtney wearing a blue tank top similar to Ali's? Courtney's favorite color was green. Right? Yes, Alison assured herself. Definitely green. Her bags were green. Her nails were green before she painted them blue, like Ali's, in the morning—wait. Something was wrong here—

Alison felt a tight hand grip her arm. "Let's go, Courtney. Your sister is downstairs talking to her friends. Time to go back to the ward. And who made this mess?"

Alison pulled frantically to peer out the back window Courtney did. Courtney smiled smugly and looked at Alison in the corner of her eye while entertaining her new friends.

**So how'd you like it? I love the show and I love the book series, and I found this old file and decided to put it up! Read and review!**

**P.S. if you like the Percy Jackson series, go to my profile and read my other stories! I'm a PJO fanatic **

**Thanks, and don't forget to review! I love getting feedback!**

**Wicked : ] **


End file.
